The proposed research is designed to develop an effective treatment for the reduction of parasuicide and suicide behavior. Since little research has been done with this population, the proposal is presented in the nature of pilot studies to answer general questions about treatment efficacy as well as specific questions about appropriate assessment measures and practical issues of doing research with a high-risk, medically referred population. Because parasuicides are difficult to treat and to keep in therapy, a Pre-treatment program will be developed to be used in conjunction with three different therapies which will be developed and adapted from currently used treament programs. The experimental therapies are Behavioral Assertion Therapy, Problem Solving Therapy, and Standard Therapy. A Control condition with minimal experimental contact will be included in the research design. Measures of general life adjustment and suicide and parasuicide behavior, as well as measures of problem solving ability and assertion skills will be used to assess the developed therapies.